


Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

by Cocopops1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Shiro experiences rain for the first time in forever. He hadn't realised that it would hit him this hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame headspacedad on tumblr and a_fearsome_thing for this.

Shiro hadn’t known it would hit him this hard. 

In retrospect, he really should have. But Lance’s excited energy had just been so infectious that he hadn’t really taken a moment to really think about it as they waited for Coran to finish ensuring that the planet they had landed on’s environment was safe for humans to be on without their armour’s life support systems. He hadn’t thought about how long it had been. 

In fact, it only really occurred to him after he had removed his helmet and turned his head to the sky that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt rain on his skin.

He’d been living in the desert at the Galaxy Garrison for the last few months leading up to the mission to Kerberos. Then there had obviously been no rain on their ship, or on Kerberos itself. Of course there had been nothing as soothing as rain in the gladiator arena. And there hadn’t been any rain since then either. Until now.

It was only as he felt the rain; as the drops hit the skin on his face in a steady, gentle rhythm. As the cool water ran down his neck and began to soak the layer of cloth beneath his armour, that he realised something else. Until that moment, he hadn’t even remembered what rain felt like.

That’s what really hit him the hardest. He was reminded once again of everything he had lost, of everything he had missed out on because of the Galra. The remembered feeling of hopelessness cut through him like a knife. It’s almost too much for him and he had to sit down. He pulled his legs up against his chest, folded his arms on top of his knees and rested his head on them, allowing the rain to fall on his neck as the tears began to make their way down his cheeks. 

He didn’t know how long he sat like that before he felt someone sit down next to him. He glanced up long enough to see that it was Keith, there to offer him support in his own way. A moment later someone sat down on Shiro’s other side and he glanced up again to see that it was Lance, who offered him an understanding smile before turning his face up to the rain, silent for once as he enjoyed the feel of it.

Soon they were joined by Hunk and Pidge, who sat down beside Lance and Keith respectively. No one said anything, they just enjoyed the rain together while silently reminding Shiro of the support he had with him. 

Shiro felt his heart swell with warmth and he smiled as he assumed Lance’s position; turning his face back up to the sky to once again enjoy the feel of the rain on his face. The Galra may have caused him to miss many things, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to let them make him miss this. 

His smile remained as he allowed the rain to wash away his tears.


End file.
